


Five Things that Laura Bailey Didn't Really Notice While Birdsitting During Burning Man and One Thing that Travis Willingham Did

by unrealkinkster (criticalkink)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criticalkink/pseuds/unrealkinkster
Summary: Laura and Travis visit Dagon the day that Matt, Marisha, and Taliesin leave for Burning Man. Travis does some math that would break Grog's brain. Laura is blissfully unaware. Fluff.





	Five Things that Laura Bailey Didn't Really Notice While Birdsitting During Burning Man and One Thing that Travis Willingham Did

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 25th March 2016. Thank you kmeme mods for letting me put this here.

five // mug

Laura’s had a long day and it’s not over yet, so the first thing she makes a beeline for is the coffeemaker, despite Dagon’s indignant shrieking. Travis is the one to stop and gather the tiny bird up, and she scrambles to his shoulder, noise muted to a disgruntled peeping now that someone is paying attention to her, even if it isn’t one of her three preferred people.

Coffee for Laura, coffee for Travis, no coffee for Dagon. Laura doesn’t quite notice that this still leaves a mug in the dish drainer washed but not dried before the trio’s departure.

 

four // hat

Travis is content to sit on the couch and talk to Dagon while Laura undertakes the fun part of birdsitting, namely changing out the paper in the bottom of Dagon’s cage and refilling her water and seed. At least she can accomplish this without being pecked.

“Hey, isn’t that one of Taliesin’s hats?” Travis asks her.

Laura looks where he’s looking. “Mmmm. The one Sam gave him.” The so-called hat of disguise, a floppy beret-esque affair with a sizeable purple feather. “I’m surprised he ever wears it.”

Travis shrugs. “You know Taliesin and hats.”

Dagon trills happily at Taliesin’s name.

 

three // book

Once Laura’s done with cleaning up Dagon’s cage, she washes her hands (twice) and joins her husband on the couch. There’s a hefty book in her way and she moves it before propping her feet on the coffee table.

“Since when is Matt into Poe?” Travis asks.

Laura examines the book more closely. Black cover. Distinctly raven-themed imagery. Gothic lettering announcing itself to be an analysis and breakdown of Poe’s poetry.

“Maybe it’s Marisha’s.”

“Hmmm,” says Travis.

She knows he’s got something on his mind, but then Dagon hops over and starts nipping her earlobe, so Laura doesn’t question him.

 

two // controller

The Fallout 4 case on the coffee table has an orange post-it note on it with _it you! <3_ in Marisha’s neat printing. There’re three Xbox controllers beside it: Matt and Marisha’s respective customized ones, and a metallic purple one that still has the sheen of newness to it.

“How far do you think they’ve gotten?” Laura asks.

“It looks like they’re pretty well established,” Travis says absently.

She elbows him. “Not the game, dumbass. The _trip_.”

“Oh. They were going _way_ into the desert, but I figure they’re almost there.”

Laura rises. “Take the bird, I need to pee.”

 

one // toothbrush

She doesn’t need to pee _that_ bad, but Travis is being kind of weird, and if he needs a second to clear his head then she’s going to give it to him. She goes through the bedroom into the bathroom, does her business, and stops to fix her hair before she goes back out.

Glancing down as she fusses, she realizes there’s a third toothbrush in the mug. Now that _is_ pretty weird; beak-brushing isn’t on her list of Dagon tasks. A spare, maybe? Huh.

“Chill out, Bailingham,” she says, winking at herself in the mirror. “It’s not a conspiracy.”

 

zero // t-shirt

Travis follows Laura as far as the bedroom, since it’s kinda weird sitting in someone else’s living room when they’re not home even if they _are_ good friends.

Not that it’s any less weird sitting on the edge of their bed. It’s a little messy, the sheets pulled up but not tucked in, and there’s a t-shirt snarled up in them. Dagon hops down and over to it, tugging it, happy chirping like she does to Marisha.

Black t-shirt. Virulent green lettering. Re-Animator t-shirt. Specifically, _Taliesin’s_ Re-Animator t-shirt.

Travis is silent all the way home, mind turning over the implications.


End file.
